Untouched
by gaymeninthetrenches
Summary: Alec needs reprieve from the frustration of his life, and seeks it in the arms of a warlock. Alec/Magnus.


_Author's Note: A little Pre-COG Magnus/Alec one shot. All Mortal Instruments characters are owned and copyrighted by Cassandra Clare. No copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy!_

Alec walked down the dark wet street with purpose. He needed distraction, the freedom not having to think. He needed the ability to let sensation take over, leaving no room for thought; and better yet, leaving no room for pain. He turned his head down, pulled his hood up over his hair, and sped up as he turned around the final corner that would lead him to his current drug of choice. His freedom. His temporary reprieve from the pain that reality forced on him.

A small cat darted around in front of him when he started up the stoop to Magnus' home. It waited just in front of him, and let out a yowling request to the closed door. Within seconds the door was pulled open, leaving Alec with his fist still raised in the air ready to knock. A look of surprise crossed the warlock's face, before he quickly tucked it away and replaced it with cheap sarcastic amusement.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" He winked at Alec as the cat slid through the small space provided by the cracked door. "Literally."

Alec let his hand drop but kept his mouth shut, pressed into a tight line. Magnus just stared back at him, either sizing him up or waiting for him to say something; which, he didn't know. Magnus was dressed as usual, all glitter and glamour. What drew Alec's attention, though, wasn't anything that the warlock was wearing to draw attention. What drew Alec's attention rested low down on Magnus' torso; all the way at the bottom of his shirt, and just above where his black leather pants rested tightly on his hips. There was a small sliver of skin there, pale and smooth.

Magnus cleared his throat and Alec's gaze snapped back up. The door was swung all the way open now and he leaned casually against the frame. "Did you come over here to stare at me through a crack in my door? Or were you just returning my cat to me?"

"Um, no...and no." Alec somehow managed to get out, and pushed the hood of his coat back off his head.

A knowing smile crept across Magnus' face. "Why then," He ran a finger across his cheek, stopped at his mouth and tapped lightly on his bottom lip, "would a young Shadowhunter be standing on the doorstep of a warlock's home in the middle of the night?" Magnus watched as Alec's gaze locked on his finger, playing with his bottom lip.

Alec shivered.

"What a terrible host I am! How long have you been out there, Alec? Come in." Magnus stepped aside, making barely enough room for the other boy to enter the home. Alec slipped between the doorframe and his host as best he could. He still felt the electric shock of warm heat coming off Magnus as he rubbed past him; and it flowed through him like the first relieving wave of some strong pain medication. Unfortunately, it only lasted a moment...his life crashed back in around him like a cold wet blanket as soon as he stepped away from Magnus and farther into the room.

Alec turned slowly to find Magnus watching him. There was something behind his eyes that Alec only ever saw there when they were alone together. Alec drew in a deep breath and shrugged his coat off and laid it over the arm of a chair. Magnus wasted no time; he took four very deliberate steps, stopping a fraction of an inch from contact. Alec could feel that heat again, even though they weren't exactly touching this time.

"Why are you here, Alec?" Magnus breathed up into his face.

Alec didn't answer with words. He simply lifted his hand and ran his thumb from one side of that sliver of bare skin between Magnus' hips to the other. Slowly and deliberately. His watched Magnus as he sighed and closed his eyes to the innocent—yet incredibly intimate—touch.

Magnus took another step, effectively bringing the two together and trapping Alec's hand between them. "Is that what you want?"

Alec nodded, almost shyly. His long dark curls fell over his forehead and into his eyes.

Magnus leaned into him, again stopping millimeters from contact with Alec's lips, his eyes still closed. "Are you sure?" He whispered into Alec's mouth.

Again, Alec didn't respond with words. Rather, he darted his tongue out and slid it slowly up Magnus' smooth upper lip. Magnus needed no more than that. He quickly captured Alec's lower lip in his mouth and gave a gentle suck. The Shadowhunter moaned into the warlock's mouth and yanked his hand out from between them so he could shove his fingers into his spiked hair. Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec and pulled him as tightly as he could; he used his own tongue to request entrance into Alec's mouth. With very little will left, Alec parted his lips to allow Magnus to take control of him. Take control of what he felt...what he thought.

Alec held on tightly, just held on and let Magnus have him for a little while. The kiss was deep and searching. Magnus kissed like he was looking for an answer to some question. He didn't kiss for looks...he kissed for feel. So Alec let himself go...just let himself feel.

When Alec felt Magnus retreat from his mouth, without thinking he staged his own assault. Magnus was more than willing to let Alec be the aggressor. Alec reveled in the feeling of his lips moving against Magnus', his tongue sliding easily against another. When the need for oxygen forced space between the two, only a couple of deep breaths were drawn in before Alec felt Magnus' lips on his neck.

The electric charge that had been sparking in the air around them found a conductor and grounded when Magnus found a spot just below Alec's ear and sucked gently. A shocking wave of desire shot down Alec's spine, and caused his stomach to clench in a delightful way.

"Ung." He managed to get out before his knees gave out. Magnus wasn't able to hold them both up, so he turned them a bit and let Alec fall backwards onto the sofa, tumbling down right along with him. For a long moment Magnus held himself above the other boy, no contact at all. His hands rested hard against the arm of the couch on either side of Alec's head, one knee between his legs and the other leg hanging over the edge. His shoulders shook with the effort of holding his weight.

Alec stared up into his eyes, held his gaze, as he slowly reached around Magnus' waist and ran his hands down his lower back. When he reached the hem of Magnus' neon purple shirt, he used just his fingertips to maneuver it up, bunching it up under his palms. Magnus' head drooped when Alec's warm fingertips made contact with the bare skin that had been hidden there. When he had created enough room, he laid both of his palms on the smooth skin of Magnus' lower back and pressed until he felt the other boy give in and lower himself down. The contact drew a groan of satisfaction from them both.

Magnus' lips were everywhere then, stopping at Alec's mouth long enough to really get him going only to pull away and find somewhere else to touch. Alec whined long and low when Magnus pulled away from his lips for the third time. He decided it was time to fight back and bucked up hips up into the other boys'. Magnus lifted his head in surprise, unable to trap the moan that escaped him. Alec used the distraction to his advantage and pulled Magnus' lips back to his, winding his fingers in his hair making sure the contact lasted as long as _he _wanted it to...needed it to.

Magnus' hands went to Alec's shirt; wasting no time being coy, he roughly grabbed the hem and started tugging. Alec however, didn't much care. All of his attention at that moment was devoted to Magnus' swollen bottom lip. He sucked it in pulled it between his teeth and released it as agonizingly slowly as he could manage, only to repeat the process again. By the end of the third time, Magnus gave up trying to get Alec to lift his chest so he could get to bare skin and simply stuffed his shaking hands under the fabric of his black shirt. The combined sensations of Magnus' now responding kiss and his eager fingers had Alec squirming for more contact.

Alec let one of his feet fall off the couch and used that foot on the floor as leverage to sit up, forcing Magnus to sit back on his knees. He pulled his hands from the warlock's hair and crossed his arms at his own waist and started pulling his shirt up over his head. Breaking the kiss as little as possible he managed to get the shirt off and tossed across the room. He let Magnus kiss him once more, reveling in the soft and wet and warm. When Magnus started down his throat and lower still, running his tongue along the dark lines of Alec's permanent Marks, Alec nearly forgot his intentions in sitting up in the first place.

Alec pushed Magnus away gently. "No," He panted, "Wait."

Magnus raised a glittery eyebrow, "Are you kidding?"

Alec pulled him in and kissed him quick and hard. "No." Both of them were dragging in great heaving breaths, as if they'd just run a marathon or finished first in a swimming relay. Alec disentangled himself and put a tiny space between them. He reached down and pulled the front of Magnus' tight shirt out of his pants, and paused...watching the other boy for a reaction.

Magnus smirked. A smile spread across his face as Alec started pulling the shirt up and over Magnus' head. It joined his own on the floor. When he turned and gently almost hesitantly placed his and on Magnus' bare chest, the warlock jumped.

Alec jerked his hand back. "What?"

Magnus chuckled, "Your hands," He said reaching down and grabbing one of them, "are cold." He brought the hand up to his mouth, palm open and Alec couldn't have blinked if he'd wanted to as Magnus closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He held it for just a second before he released it hot and moist on Alec's hand. His breathing hitched and caught in his throat. He swallowed hard as he watched Magnus lick his lips and then pull his open palm closer. Alec's eyes fell closed when he felt the tip of Magnus' tongue barely touch the heel of his hand.

"Oh, God." He breathed.

Magnus bit him. Hard. Alec's eyes shot open and were greeted with a fire hotter than he'd ever encountered before. Magnus' eyes danced with swirls of fire and mischief. "Not quite." He grinned against Alec's hand before kissing the spot he'd just bitten, and then resuming his work. He ran his warm tongue all the way up Alec's hand right up to the very tip of his middle finger, which he then took in between his lips.

Alec leaned back, slowly. Magnus went with him to an extent, not releasing his finger. When he _did_ take Alec's finger from between his lips he did so agonizingly slowly. Trailing it over his lip and down his chin, he kept going right over his throat and bare chest until he held Alec's finger to the bare skin just below his naval. He pressed Alec's hand to him there and held it tight.

"See? All better?" A crooked smile turned up the left side of his mouth. Alec curled his fingers under Magnus' hand, scraping his nails across the sensitive spot. Magnus shivered and took his hand away, placing it back on the arm of the sofa to support himself again.

"I thought my fingers weren't cold anymore?" Alec chuckled.

"N-not...cold." Magnus managed.

Alec turned his hand and hooked a finger around one of Magnus' belt loops and tugged hard until he felt the warlock settle back against him. Magnus' lips met his at the same time as the rest of his body. The feeling of bare skin on bare skin was divine. Alec was intoxicated, drugged...incapable of thought anymore. He was running on instinct now.

Magnus' hands ran along his sides, wound in his hair, tugged at his neck; and when one of them traveled down and pulled Alec up against him from behind he couldn't help arching up into the warlock. Magnus responded in kind, and the pressure of the contact made Alec's eyes roll back into his head.

Magnus pulled Alec's lips back to his own in a hard and fierce kiss and Alec bucked his hips up once again. "Mmm," Magnus moaned into his mouth and once again pushed back against him. The sensations spiraling through Alec were celestial. He couldn't imagine anything making him feel better than he did at that moment.

The heavenly pressure was gone as quickly as it had come when his hip fell back down and the contact was lost. Everything that had been so sharp and focused, blurred and generalized in an instant. Alec raised his hips again at once in a desperate attempt to get it back. Magnus bit his lip but gave Alec what he was seeking.

They fell into a pattern of astonishing pressure and nothingness...there was no in-between. Alec tore his mouth away from the other boy's and turned to the side, gasping for air. Magnus, keeping the rhythm they'd unintentionally created put his lips to Alec's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth.

"Too much?" He breathed.

"No..."Alec gasped in a breathy whisper, winding his hand around to the back of Magnus' head and holding him to his neck where he'd begun kissing and nipping.

Magnus paused. "No, it's not too much...or no, stop?" He ceased all movement.

"No!" Alec nearly shouted and he jerked his hips up forcefully.

"Oh, shit-" The words were lost in Alec's mouth as Magnus reclaimed him. It was all give and take...a perfectly choreographed dance with the devil. Words were lost to strangled moans and primal grunts. Before long their kisses slowed, and then stopped altogether. Their lips stayed close though, open mouths touching. Just breathing each other in, tasting from time to time. Alec was lost.

Alec's hands gripped Magnus' back which was quickly becoming slippery with sweat. His breath came in gasping spurts and he could feel desire spiraling inside him; tighter and tighter. Magnus lowered his head and set his cheek flush against Alec's, murmuring into his ear words that Alec couldn't make out.

It was almost too much for the Shadowhunter. He was overcome with something that was teetering on the edge, and he cried out. The words were barely audible, and hardly more than a gasped mumble. "Un, Jace..."

Magnus stopped moving, and was scrambling backwards off of Alec before he got his eyes open. He stopped at the other end of the couch, staring back at Alec as if he'd been burned.

"What did you just say?" He said.

Alec rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth as he sat up a bit. "I don't...I'm not...I-" He shook his head just a fraction, not sure what had happened. His brain was still clouded with desire, he ran his fingers through his hair pushing it back out of his face.

"What....did you just...call me?" Magnus rephrased his question.

"Magnus."

Magnus shook his head. "No." He said simply. His lips were swollen from Alec's attention, and there was a small bruise forming high up on his neck just under his ear. Alec was distracted by the marks for a moment...proof he'd been there.

Alec still didn't quite understand this, and reached out for the other boy; desperate to be where they were mere seconds before. The absence of his body was literally painful after being ripped away with Alec so close to his ultimate high.

Magnus jumped back from him, off the couch and across the room before Alec's outstretched hands fell.

"You said Jace." Magnus whispered, refusing to make eye contact.

"No, Magnus I-"

"You called me," Magnus shouted, "Jace."

Alec looked down at his hands remembering the attention they'd received earlier. He looked up at Magnus and his gaze was met. Magnus' eyes challenged him...begged him to prove him wrong. And Alec couldn't.

He sighed. "Magnus, I...I'm sorry, it's just that I-" He started.

"Don't. Just....don't." Magnus looked away then, down at the floor.

Alec's heart broke for him, but he couldn't contradict his pain. He couldn't shout; couldn't tell Magnus his hurting was pointless. Couldn't tell Magnus that he just misunderstood. Because he hadn't. Because Alec _had_ gone there for distraction. He had used him. He had.

"Get out."

Alec stood. "Magnus, I..." But, what could he say.

Magnus picked up his shirt and tossed it at him. "Get out." He said again. Alec started towards the door without looking up at him, but was stopped with a hand to the chest. He stopped but didn't look up. "When you figure this out," Magnus started, and had to swallow around the lump clearly audible in his throat. "When you realize that he isn't what you want. When you figure out how to lift the blinders, hiding what _you_ _really need_...When you can see clearly..." He paused again, his hand fell from Alec's chest and he grabbed his hand. Alec felt him press something into his palm. "Then you come back."

"Magnus, I can't."

"No." He said simply. "I'll be here, whenever you need me...for anything. But don't," He paused, his voice breaking, "don't you dare come back here looking at me with that fire in your eyes until I'm the only one it burns for." Magnus closed Alec's hand around something small and hard.

Alec couldn't bear to look at him. He simply nodded. Magnus leaned up and pressed his lips to Alec's cheek, towards the back on the sensitive skin right next to his ear. "Goodbye, for now."

Alec left then. Unable to take any more. Unable to let it go. Unable to keep it in. Unable to think and unable to move. He walked back out into the cold dark night, stuffing his hand and the small object that Magnus had placed there into his pocket.


End file.
